crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dingodile (Boss Fights)
Dingodile is a boss in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Twinsanity, the handheld versions of Crash of the Titans, and possibly Crash Landed. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The boss starts with a cutscene of Dingodile threatening a Penguin with his flamethrower, then Crash arrives and the fight starts. Dingodile will shoot the ceiling making an icicle barrier fall around him. After a few attacks, Dingodile will attempt to shoot Crash but will breaks the icicles in the progress. When enough icicles are broken, Crash can spin him, but he will have to run because a massive explosion ensues. Repeat this two more times and he will be defeated. Video left|300px Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Dingodile is the first boss of the game. He will have a force field around him and a gun shooting torpedoes to make stalagmites fall from the ceiling. Sharks will also come out of caves making it a bit harder. When Dingodile's shield disappears, you can spin him. Repeat this two more times and he will be defeated. Video 300px|left Crash Twinsanity After being secretly followed to the Academy of Evil by the treasure-seeking Dingodile, Crash and Cortex encounter him in the boiler room. Cortex is absent for this boss fight, so Crash alone must defeat this boss. Dingodile spends the whole boss fight standing in the middle of the boiler room, where he has surrounded his small platform with a fire barrier, preventing Crash from getting to him without being burned. Dingodile will immediately launch two rounds of fireballs, followed by his most important recurring attack, which consists of him crouching and charging a powerful fire blast at ground level. Crash has a few seconds to prepare for this attack while it is charging, and during this time he must stand in front of one of the switches stationed all around the edge of the room. Dingodile will release his attack and hit the switch, which will open a vent directly in front of it to reveal a button. If Crash does a belly flop on the button, Dingodile's shield will disappear momentarily while a sprinkler system activates right above his head. This allows Crash to go in and attack him, taking away one of his four hit points. Once he recovers, Dingodile will run back to his platform and the fire shield will return. He will now begin the cycle with a new attack, where he crouches and rotates in a circle, constantly spewing light flames with his flamethrower. Crash just has to jump over the flames and he'll be safe. Next, he'll perform a similar attack, except he will stand up, meaning Crash must duck to avoid this one. Once he's done, Crash has to get to a switch again for Dingodile's crouching blast, and then he just repeats the button routine to take away another of his hit points. Next, Dingodile will do the low flames again, except he doesn't just rotate - he follows Crash everywhere, meaning Crash has to have some quick reflexes to jump whenever the flames are near. After that, Dingodile will release a huge wall of fire with this flamethrower. It cannot be avoided by jumping or ducking, so Crash has got to just run away. Then it's time to get in front of a switch again and take another hit point from Dingodile. The next attack is another rotating flame, but Dingodile will constantly switch form low to high, so once it gets close to Crash, he's got to make sure he does the right move or risk getting burned. Then it's the giant flame wall again. After that, he launches more fireballs just like the first round, which leads to the final stage. Crash gets in front of a switch, jumps as Dingodile fires, and the button is revealed. The sprinkler allows Crash attack once more and end the fight. While Dingodile lies unconscious on the boiler room floor, Crash steps onto his platform and leaves. Video 300px|left Crash of the Titans (GBA) Dingodile is the 1st boss and he has 9 hitpoints. Dingodile will attack Crash by using his Flamethrower and will try to punch and kick Crash if he gets too close. Crash can easily defeat him by throwing oil barrels and bee hives at him until he is defeated.﻿ Video left|300px Crash Landed Dingodile probably would have been a boss in Crash Landed. He is seen in Crash Landed launching Bandicoots in his cannon. It is unknown how the fight would have went. The only conflict seen between Crash and Dingodile is when Crash throws something up in the air, hits it with the Boombat, and hits Dingodile in the head. Trivia *In Crash 3: Warped, it is possible to end the battle in less than 45 seconds. To do this, after you get the double jump ability from Dingodile himself, you jump over the barriers and spin him then run out as fast possible. *You get double jump ability from him in Warped and you get the super belly flop ability in XS a.k.a. The Huge Adventure. *He is the second boss in Warped, the first boss in XS a.k.a The Huge Adventure and the sixth boss in Twinsanity. Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Landed